


A strange summer

by Awenseth



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: AU, Adventure, Anita wants a normal life without supernatural beings, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Meeting your kids, Multi, Things can't get more awkward than this, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a warm summer day is Anita faced with a new tipe of chaos in her life, in short two children who say that they are her and a certain Vampire's children! This was again something she had not on her list, mostly that she is still stuck with her feelings between her two annoying admirers and this was only the start seeing how they need to get the kids back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange summer

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was done one day after the new Vampire Prince of Szeged was choosen in a free-for all Vampire the Masquarade event back in 2009...

It was a pleasantly warm, early summer day in the city of Saint Louis, school was out and children were having fun and most parents enjoyed their work of... well sort of most parents.

"That guy really pisses me off." Anita Blake famous necromater, vampire hunter, and human leader of the wereleopards moaned as she sprawled her body out on her desk.

It was summer and since two blasted days they didn't get any new cases, even the police hadn't had any problems so why was she forced to sit here by her desk like an idiot and boring herself to death? ' _Maybe that wouldn't even be so bad_ ' she thought grinning, then in the exact moment she would throw up her feet the door of the office would be broken down by a large group of vampires, were-wolves, -leopards and -rats, plus a rather berserk Edward. Ooohhh…how she would love to see that, but she didn't plan to die anytime soon.

A new sigh escaped her lips, there were a dozen things she could be doing if she wouldn't be forced to sit here. One of the main things would be to spend time with her family. Well her husband was at the moment _"out of use"_ seeing that it was still bright day, but Adeleide and Alexandre were at the moment also probably bored, but there was this strange feeling, her mother instincts - she was still stunned that she had them, alas on the other hand her mother instincts were overworked thanks to all her charges -, that something was about to happen.

Oh how damned right she was, again…

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

The Circus of the Damned was silent with most of its occupants sleeping peacefully it wasn't even such a big surprise seeing how a good number of the staff were undeads. Two shadows glid across the wall carefully, two pair of feats moved silently as to not make any sound. Reaching a gigantic door in the back of the Circus the first figure pushed the door open carefully waiting for the other to enter.

"Are you sure about this ma frére?" asked a soft voice as pale hands gripped the black shirt of the slightly taller figure.

Suddenly dark eyes looked into soft blue ones, a smile appearing on pale lips.

"Don't worry ma soeur I will always protect you." a warm voice replied as a hand went up to the girl's pale check stroking it gently before striding forward, pale hands still wrapped around his right arm.

Both children walked around in the since long deserted room, there were no windows and no light, but thanks to the ability they had inherited from their father was the darkness not that much of a problem. Suddenly they come across a black chest with some strange makings on it which made the slightly older boy stop.

"Look." He said as both of them reached it.

"Frére…" the girl said.

"Don't worry Lei." Was the only reply before the box opened, a strange mist spreading out of it. "On the other hand… courir!" but it was already too late and the strange mist evolved the both of them before disappearing again as the box closed leaving only the empty room behind.

Suddenly in another part of the Circus one of the coffin lids opened in a hurried motion as their owner sat up, blue eyes wide while at the same time Anita Blake felt a strange uncomfortable worry spread through her body before grabbing her bag and jacket as she run out of the door to her car, cursing.

 


End file.
